youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Felix Hood
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Robin Hood". It will appeared on Youtube on March 22, 2018. Cast: *Robin Hood - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Little John - Wreck-It Ralph *Maid Marian - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Friar Tuck - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Lady Kluck - Merida (Brave) *Alan-A-Dale - Maui (Moana) *Prince John - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sir Hiss - Sour Bill (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *Trigger and Nutsy - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *Otto - Derek (The Swan Princess) *Toby Turtle - Antaeus Nekton (The Deep) *Skippy Rabbit - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Sis Rabbit - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Tagalong Rabbit - Sofie (Little People (2016)) *Mother Rabbit - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Sexton Mouse - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Little Sister Mouse - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Tournament Crocodile - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *King Richard - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Robin Hood's fortune teller disguise - Raven (Teen Titans Go!) *Robin Hood's old man disguise - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Robin Hood's stork disguise - Junior (Storks) *Little John's fortune teller disguise - Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) *Little John's Sir Reginald the Duke of Chutney disguise - Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Grandma and Grandpa Owl - Sam Sparky and Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Two Elephant Guards - Hopper and Molt (A Bug's Life) Scenes Index: *Felix Hood Part 1 - Main Titles ("Whistle Stop") *Felix Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Up A Tree *Felix Hood Part 3 - King Candy and Sour Bill *Felix Hood Part 4 - Fortune Tellers/Robbing King Candy *Felix Hood Part 5 - Ernesto Cruz Visits Thomas Edison and Derek *Felix Hood Part 6 - Mike's Birthday *Felix Hood Part 7 - Mike Meets Calhoun *Felix Hood Part 8 - Thought Love *Felix Hood Part 9 - King Candy and Sour Bill's Plan *Felix Hood Part 10 - The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Felix Hood Part 11 - The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Felix Hood Part 12 - Felix's Been Seized/The Attack *Felix Hood Part 13 - "Love"/"Phony King of England" *Felix Hood Part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Thomas Edison's Church *Felix Hood" Part 15 - King Candy's Idea About Thomas Edison/Ernesto Cruz Meets Merlin *Felix Hood Part 16 - Jailbreak *Felix Hood Part 17 - Felix Gets All the Taxes *Felix Hood Part 18 - The Big Chase *Felix Hood Part 21 - Felix and Calhoun's Wedding/ "Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Felix Hood Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used *Robin Hood (1973) Clips Used *Moana *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *The Croods 1 & 2 *Mulan *Early Man *Frozen *Coco (2017) *Teen Titans Go! *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *The Swan Princess *Phineas and Ferb *Little People (2016) *The Sword in the Stone *Madagascar 1 & 2 *Storks *Despicable Me *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Home Alone *The Angry Birds Movie *Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 *A Bug's Life *How To Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Sing *Zootopia *Ferdinand *Rio *Puss in Boots *The Lorax *Anastasia *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs a 1 & 2 *House of Mouse Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie-Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof